first date
by seraffs
Summary: "Huh. Those lovebirds ditched us." iicha. (also on tumblr under seraffs)
me: hey we should write an iicha fic
brain: write an nsfw one  
me: no?  
me: gotta write the sfw one first jesus.

but ok on a srs note guys why is there little iicha fics? most iicha fics have tododeku as main and iicha as like bg so like mercy mercy ? enjoy these dorks having fun.

* * *

"Huh, those lovebirds ditched us." Ochako could only stare at her phone, reading and then rereading and then rereading the text message Izuku sent them('shouto was feelin' a bit thirsty so we went on ahead and entered the amusement park! so sorry! but we'll be waiting at the stalls near the entrance!'). If the girl wasn't the best of friends with Izuku, she wouldn't think of anything of it but Izuku just showing care for his boyfriend, but alas they've been friends for _two_ years and she knows that her good friend was planning something. ( _Oh my god, if this is another plan to get Tenya and me together,_ Ochako momentarily turned red before shaking her head. _No!_ _I'm completely okay with being Tenya's friend only.)_

"It seems that they did," Tenya said while also looking at his own phone. A faint blush seemed to color the man's face, making Ochako curious on what Izuku sent him or perhaps it was Ochako's imagination. Tenya coughed, snapping Ochako's mind back to reality (oh god she should really stop dazing off and thinking about her thoughts, _it was so unlike her_ ). "Shall we go then?"

"Well, we have no choice, right? They _are_ waiting for us inside." Ochako sheepishly grinned at Tenya. "And we really shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Then off we go." Tenya offered his arm to Ochako which the girl hesitantly accepted, and thus the both made their way to the inside of the amusement park (which coincidentally, was hero themed.)

 _Oh my god oh my god oh my god_ , Thoughts swirled around Ochako as she felt her face warming up, a sign that she was faintly blushing because she was _practically_ holding hands with Tenya. _Oh my god, what if people thought we're a_ _ **real**_ _couple? Holy shit, holy shit, holy shi-_

"Uraraka, are you okay?" A voiced snapped her admittedly juvenile and teenager-like (she was almost eighteen!) thoughts. "You're face looks quite a bit red."

Ochako's eyes looked up and saw worried blue eyes staring at her. She felt Tenya's hand caress her cheek, and _oh my god_ Ochako thought she died and went to heaven.

"You also feel quite warm, perhaps you are coming down with a fever?" Tenya asked, obviously concerned on what had happen to his close and old friend. "Maybe we should not continue this trip after all. Deku and Todoroki would understand if we did not appear if it was because of a health reason."

"No! No!" Ochako blurted out almost too quickly. She won't let this chance slip away! It could be like, her only chance to get a date out of Tenya (well, at least until the annual charity date with a hero auction comes along, but even then she's not sure if she'll be able to outbet anyone there.)She released her grip on Tenya's arm and nervously grinned. "I'm fine Iida." She ruffled Iida's hair, having to tip toe because Tenya was still taller than her. "I'm thankful for your concern, but I think it's because I woke up a bit too early today."

Tenya's eyes softened as he laughed, and Ochako's heart probably exploded because _oh my god she's so in love_. "Well, you never really changed from when we first met Uraraka!" He then also ruffled Ochako's hair, perhaps as payback for ruining his hair too. "Next time though, sleep early."

"Hey! I changed! I probably grew an inch or more and I can tolerate the migraines my quirk give me!" Ochako huffed, mostly joking. "Also, we both know I can promise I'll sleep early now but you and I both know I won't!"

Tenya chuckled at her. "Yeah, I know." He looked at Ochako and then offered his hand to her, "Shall we get going now? Todoroki and Deku might be bored right now, waiting for us."

Ochako happily took his hand and grinned at Tenya. "Of course!"

Tenya turned a rather nice color of red, but Ochako just chalked it up to her imagination.

* * *

"Well. It seems they also ditched us here." Tenya said, repeating Ochako's earlier sentiments. He scanned the benches near the entrance and it seemed that Todoroki and Izuku wasn't there.

"Huh, now _this_ is weird." Ochako took out her phone, _now_ convinced that Izuku was planning something and perhaps probably setting the two of them. "I'll text Deku-kun."`

"Oh, then I'll also send a quick message to Todoroki." Tenya took out his phone, typing out a quick message to Todoroki. Ochako watched him before she remembered she was also going to text Izuku. She fumbled a few times with her phone, in embarrassment, before clicking on Deku's contact.

[to: midorinyas]

ok the jigs up lil man what the fuck are you doin

[from: midorinyas]

?

[to: midorinyas]

where are you ?

me n iidas like here. by the entrance.

waitin' for the 2 of u gay lovebirds to show up.

[from: midorinyas]

Oh! That!

Well, we're? somehow stuck on top of the ferris wheel.

isn't it romantic?

[to: midorinyas]

? DEKU u do kno that's like the last act. u do with yr s/o when yr goin to an amusement park

That's like the cliché thing ever and you're DOING IT WRONG.

[from: midorinyas]

ehhh shouto wanted to see the whole park and i? also actually also wanted to see the whole park at such a top view.

BUT IT'S STILL ROMANTIC OK

[to: midorinyas]

Ok 4 some reason we've strayed super far from the topic

Like ok what the hell r u doin like

Makin' me and? Iida be alone?

Um ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

[from: midorinyas]

Um? ooH would u look at the time! shoutos callin for me!

bye uraraka! have fun with yr time w/ iida ! : - )

[to: midorinyas]

U LIL SHIT

Ochako sighed as she stuffed her phone in her pockets. She turned to Tenya and saw him to be sporting a blush while staring at his phone. The girl shaked her head, this was not the time for hallucinations!

"Well, they're stuck at the ferris wheel," Ochako said, fiddling with her thumbs. "Should we also go after them? Maybe we'll accidentally run into them?"

Tenya's face suddenly looked up, Ochako's voice snapping him out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh! Sure!"

"Is something wrong Iida?" She frowned, "Maybe you're the one coming down with sickness."

"Who? Me. That can't be possible! Been sick-free for maybe four years now!" Tenya nervously laughed. "Anyways! We should probably go, to the ferris wheel now!" He laughed once again and walked to the opposite direction.

Ochako raised an eyebrow. _Now_ , something was wrong. "Iida?" She called after him, "The ferris wheel is on this side! That's the exit you're going to!"

Tenya stopped in his tracks, almost comically so, and stiffly turned around. "Rightly so!" He said before making his way to the ferris wheel. Ochako could only giggle, trailing after him.

* * *

Well, for some godly reason they're stuck in a ferris wheel.

"Well, this is weird." Ochako sighed, viewing the sights as they ascend on top. "Never thought I'd be force to ride a ferris wheel by my two friends." She looked down and just saw Shouto and Izuku waving at them.

"Same here, in all honesty." Tenya also sighed as he viewed the sights.

Well, if there was an upside to this whole situation, it would be that the sight of seeing the whole amusement park in one place was so pretty and breathtaking, despite it being three in the afternoon. Also, Ochako discovered that _yes_ Izuku and Shouto could overpower her by tying her hands together and stuffing her in this ferris wheel compartment. (It was thanks to Tenya that her hands were free and _boy oh boy_ would the two face a world of pain and floating.)

Was being along with Tenya an upside?

No. It _wasn't_ because all it's doing is messing Ochako up since _oh my god_. They're alone, for like fifteen minutes. _Alone_ , with no one to supervise them and no one can see them. _Holy shit_. They were _ALONE_.

It didn't exactly do anything to help Ochako with her crush.

"Are you okay there Uraraka?" Tenya asked, "You seem a bit flustered there."

Ochako snapped out from her thoughts. "I'm fine! It's just a bit warm in here, that's all." She shifted in her seats. "I'm really quite sorry about Deku, he probably did this as a prank to me."

Tenya raised an eyebrow. "A prank?" He repeated, "Do you perhaps dislike being around me Uraraka?"

Ochako's eyes widen. How could Tenya think of that? "N-no! Not at all Iida! You're one of my dearest friends, I could never think to dislike you!" Ochako exclaimed, bringing her face close to Tenya's. "Why would you think of that Iida?"

"Er- _well_." Tenya stuttered, looking away from Ochako. "I- _it's nothing._ "

Ochako frowns. She grips Tenya's collar and shakes him quite a few times. " _Tell me!_ I'm quite curious! Why did you think of that Tenya?" She looks up at him, her eyes probably pleading.

"Er- _well_." Tenya bit his lip, and turned a bit red. "It's because- _well_ , I've- I've asked you a few times on a date, but all of them you refused yet when I asked Deku to ask you, you immediately said yes! Also. out of all of us in our class, I'm still the only one who you call by the last name. I mean, _oh god_ , that was a bit dumb of me to assume but well- Uraraka, I really like you? So I guess that's what's bothering me and-"

Ochako's eyes widened as she processed the last words he heard from Tenya. She looked at Tenya's face, the other not noticing since he was busy rambling about his worries and his love for Ochako, and _holy shit_.

She tightened her grip on Tenya's collar and very suddenly kissed him on the lips, and very quickly stopped and stepped away from him.

"Dummy!" Ochako grinned brightly, her face perhaps burning red right now. "I also like you too! Couldn't you see that those were the signs of a maiden in love?"

Now, that day, Tenya swore he saw an angel and promptly fainted from shock.

"Iida-? Iida-? _Hey!_ Wait no!"

* * *

"Honestly though if you were bothered by me calling you by your last name, you should've just told me!" Ochako giggled, "Tenya-kun."

"I- That- I admit, that was actually a mistake of mine, I did not think to that if I have to be honest." Tenya stuttered out, turning redder. "Ochako."

Ochako smiled brightly at Tenya before taking his hand and stepping off the ferris wheel.

* * *

Somewhere near, there were two people hiding behind the bushes. One had blackish green hair and the other had white and red hair.

"My children are finally together… I'm proud of them." Izuku whispered, wiping a fake tear off his face.

"Deku… As much as I love you, that's- this is-" Shouto bit his lips, trying to find the words. "They would've figured out and ended up together even without our help."

Izuku rolled his eyes, "I know that Shouto, but-" Izuku's eyes gleamed dangerously, "I had a bet to win."

Shouto sighed, his boyfriend was a fucking dork and he still can't believe he loves this guy. (Actually he does, because that guy also happened to be the cutest guy Shouto _ever_ saw. Ever.)

* * *

[from: midorniyas]

So

How was yr first date

[to: midorinyas]

BLOCKED DELETED REPORTED

[to: midorinyas]

But..

It was great.

It was fun.

I LOVE him he's such a dork.

* * *

"When was the last time the girl kissed the boy in a teen romance? Ever? Has it happened ever? I seriously think it might not have happened ever." -John Green

ok that was SARCASM

but anyways u cant tell me that ochako doesn't have puns set for her friends contact number ok. thats like. that's like the law (iida's contact name is set as "ingenyoom 333" and todoroki has "todoBROki" it's dumb. i love it)


End file.
